


Reunion

by vinegardog



Category: Farscape
Genre: Light Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinegardog/pseuds/vinegardog
Summary: Hopes of a reunion that it is not to be





	Reunion

Written for SC111 (Those Left Behind) hosted by strangewebby

Setting: approximately 3 years after John Crichton disappeared through a wormhole during his fateful Farscape 1 test flight.

No spoilers

Word count: approximately 600

Rating: PG

No beta, so all mistakes are mine.

 

**Reunion (PG)**

His hips hurt almost all of the time now. His joints creaked when he sat or walked for too long. And when he woke up from a long nap, like he had just now, and he tried to get up fast, thinking he’d heard his John come up the stairs taking them two at a time as he was in the habit of doing, his body reminded him just how old he had become by aching all over. Of course he was always young and sprightly in his dreams so he tended to forget that age had taken its toll and that moving fast and freely was no longer an option.

The crushing disappointment of waking up to the stark reality of John not motoring up the stairs, of realizing that it had all just been a dream once again, left him dazed. His heart pounding and aching, pounding and aching, pounding and aching. His old ears still straining in vain to hear John’s beloved voice calling his name and hearing nothing at all. His rheumy eyes peering down from the first floor landing intent on beholding John’s blurry form and seeing empty nothingness instead.

It had been three years - three long years that felt more like twenty - since he had felt the warm, strong embrace of John’s arms, heard his kind voice and smelled his distinctive scent. It had been an eternity and yet it was as fresh in his memory as if it had only been yesterday.

He had no idea why John had left him behind like this. He didn’t understand why. All he knew was that he missed him every moment of his waking day.

He shook himself fully awake and then slowly made his way downstairs to the kitchen where he was greeted with affection by both Jack and Olivia. He loved them both of course, they were family too. But they weren’t John.

He ate a few bites, he drank until his thirst was quenched and then he wandered around the house and its surroundings checking out all of John’s favorite haunts: the right side of the couch in front of the TV, the swing on the patio, the garage where John’s truck had sat for a long time, also waiting for his return. He knew of course that John was not to be found in any of these places - he’d have known immediately in his heart if John had returned while he’d been asleep - but he felt that by making the rounds and checking them out at regular intervals he was at least doing something: something useless but something nonetheless.

Kepler re-entered the house, proceeded to the armchair in front of the large bay window of Jack’s house, climbed with difficulty onto it and propped himself on the back of it. He lowered his head on his paws and helplessly waited. He was tired of waiting for John to return and yet he would wait tirelessly for as long as it took. He would wait for him until his dying day because what else could he do? When you love someone the way he loved John - faithfully and completely - all you can do is wait and hope, hope and wait.

After a while, Kepler’s eyes slowly closed and sleep overtook him.

And he dreamt of a happy reunion, his tail thumping joyfully against the arm of the chair and his legs jerking fast in his sleep ecstatically propelling him towards the one person, the only person, that mattered to him in his entire universe. In his dreams, John was finally home and all was well in Kepler’s world again.

The End


End file.
